


Let Me Down Slowly

by vimzi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, I just want him to be happy, Parent Hank Anderson, Poor Connor, Short One Shot, Swearing, They might be a little ooc, Worried Hank Anderson, i love connor, it's my first time writing them, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vimzi/pseuds/vimzi
Summary: Connor has some insecurities.





	Let Me Down Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on AO3 so I hope I did this right lol. I kinda rushed this so I hope it turned out ok, it's a little dialogue heavy and definitely short

Connor was quieter than usual. He wasn’t lecturing Hank about his diet, not mumbling to Sumo, or even questioning the latest crime show. Hank didn’t think about it too much, sometimes Connor was simply too focused. It’s not like he really minded it.

Sumo nudged Hank’s leg and whined. Hank frowned.

“I just fucking fed you, Sumo.”

Sumo whined again, this time turning towards Connor.

“Alright, alright,” he was gonna sit over there anyway. 

Hank collapsed next to him, sighing. Connor simply glanced at him before opening his mouth.

“Lieutenant?”

“Hank. What’s up, kid?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What? What the fuck are you sorry for, Connor?”

“I just...I’m sorry being an inconvenience. I don’t mean to take up a lot of your space, I just don’t think I have anywhere else to go. Markus offered to let me stay at Jericho but a lot of them don’t really trust me yet and I don’t feel well staying there. I don’t wish to annoy you with me staying here so I-”

“Connor! Son, if you were an inconvenience, I would’ve told ya. And you barely take up any space in the first place, fuck, I want you to take up more space! I’m not just gonna change my mind, I let you stay here because I want you to. You ain’t done nothing wrong.”

Hank had his hand on Connor’s shoulders now. His LED was yellow.

“But-”

“Nope! Shut up!”

Connor’s LED continued to stay yellow for a few seconds before returning to blue, Hank felt relieved.

“Thank you, lieutenant,” Connor smiled, only slightly, but it was there.

“I thought I told you to call me Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is from the song Let Me Down Slowly by Alec Benjamin. I love his songs so much lmao. My Tumblr is vimzi ^-^


End file.
